Fantendoland the Free
Fantendoland the Free is a game created and developed by Overclocked. It is a 2D platformer with elements of a beat-em-up. Gameplay Gameplay in Fantendoland the Free is geared towards family play, and as such does not feature a game over scenario (loosing all lives results in the coin counter going down to zero). Given a specific set of characters in each scenario, up to four players can control them, using their different abilities. By walking up to another friendly character, the player can switch control over to that character, which is necessary for using some of their abilities to complete puzzles. Coins can be found by finding them, smashing or using the force on certain objects, or defeating enemies. Players will lose coins however if their character is destroyed and will loose a life. These studs can be spent on unlocking new characters for Free Play mode. Certain segments of the game feature players controlling spaceships flying on a flat plane. There are also several Unten Heads hidden throughout each level that, when collected, come together to form a souvenir. The park itself can be explored after levels, being open world in a sense. Mechanics *Electricity - Can shock enemies and power machines. *Stretch - Can be used to take out enemies and reach far-away objects. *Girl Power - Lift flowers and hearts from objects. *Metal Bending - Can move and bend metal to form simple objects. *Power Chaotic - Can move dark matter to form objects. *Super Strength - Can destroy and lift heavy objects. *Fire - Can melt golden objects. *Mirror - Enter mirror passage ways and mimic moves. *Hack - Hacking into objects and code to open up areas or get things powered up again. *Pay Day - Can bribe enemies and pay for machines to open up. Story Many Fantendo characters are visiting Fantendoland when suddenly a dome encases the park and the park itself begins to warp into a labyrinth. Unten and Zak wake up in a wading pool, and make their way up to Phylos, which has gone under serious renovation before the warping effect, where they meet Fuchsia, Jake, and Peira Noid. They learn that the lands of the theme park have become their own colonies with their own leaders. Zak heads to the Old West colony while Unten heads into the heart of Phylos. Zak meets up with Dreamboy, Zelithoza, and Mika Sho. They hear a thunderous roar in a mineshaft and investigate, to find that GenoSide and SuperRex have gotten loose and are fighting. After defeating GenoSide, SuperRex trusts the group and heads out of the mineshaft with them. Characters List (Ref for Table Conversion) *Unten *Unten (Original) *Zerita *Zerita (Original) *Doomulus Grime *Zak *Darkclaw *Maion *Germoo *Fuchsia *Peira Noid *Sheyna *The Shadoweater *SuperRex *Professor Luna *GenoSide *Meldi *Willow *3.14 *Hooly *Hama *Dawn *Eliane *Scratch Kat *Ella Metals *Leila Metals *Andy Pasta *Amy Atom *Five *Lexi Lexan *Anthony *Jake *Hayden *Aiden *Sabrina *Shy Guy Yellow *Bowie *General Scotch *Sunnyscythe *White *White (Original) *Fantasma *DATA *Mika Sho *PIKA *Squav *Hugo *Fruity *Umbra *Trixie Farl *S *Katrina *Valdrik *S.M. *Rubber *Zelithoza *Volt *Volt (Original) Table Images FantendolandTheFreeGameplay4.png FantendolandTheFreeGameplay3.png FantendolandTheFreeGameplay2.png FantendolandTheFreeGameplay1.png Category:Games